


From Dust to Dust

by easternCriminal



Series: Heart and Soul [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: “You’re… like me.” Spiderman says with awe in his voice, the eyes of his mask widening. The feeling in the back of Miles head seemed to blossom with the words accompanied by a safe and warm feeling in his chest. He feels Ana push her way from out of his jacket, her bunny nose poking out and giving a few quick sniffs before tentatively getting her own glance at the one and only Spiderman.A rewrite of that one scene of Into the Spiderverse, except with daemons





	From Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> "for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return."
> 
> -Genesis 3:19

“You’re… like me.” Spiderman says with awe in his voice, the eyes of his mask widening. The feeling in the back of Miles head seemed to blossom with the words accompanied by a safe and warm feeling in his chest. He feels Ana push her way from out of his jacket, her bunny nose poking out and giving a few quick sniffs before tentatively getting her own glance at the one and only Spiderman. 

“So we were right.” She mutters, looking up at Miles with her big eyes. Miles subconsciously reached down to stroke her. Spiderman’s eyes wander down to his daemon, his eyes crinkling into a smile. 

“I would love to show you the ropes of this gig sometime. How to swing and how to-” There’s a crash in the background, a cloud of smoke, and Spiderman’s hand is on his shoulder as he looks alarming at the room behind him, as if he had forgotten it was there. “After this. You two stay put for now - stay safe. I’ll be back right after I finish up here.” He gives a well meaning wink and swings up to the ceiling with ease. Miles squints as he watches him crawl along the ceiling. That could be him someday… Ana changes into a meerkat and perches herself on top of his head, following his gaze. 

“I didn’t see a daemon.” Miles mentions with a small frown. “Did you?” Nobody knew what Spiderman’s daemon was, there were plenty of conspiracy theories that he didn’t have one, a few wild ones that he somehow kept his soul  _ inside  _ of him, or (more likely) that it was a spider like him and just easily was always on his person. Ana just shook her head. 

“Not that I could tell-” She cut herself off as Miles brought out his phone, snapping a few quick pics as Spiderman continued to exchange fists The Prowler. Miles was distinctly trying to ignore the fact that  _ The Prowler _ was in the same room as him. And Green Goblin. He almost dropped his phone when Spiderman was punched into the spinning turbine, eyes widening. Ana hopped onto a railing above them as an owl, using the eyesight to their advantage. “Miles, we should help them.”

“We should.” He nodded instantly, flexing his hands. “We should- we should definitely not!” He hissed, reeling back and curling into a ball on the platform, feeling himself quake. “I would just make things worse.” Anavaino stays silent for a moment, weighing her words. Before she can formulate a sentence, all hell breaks loose in the ongoing battle, and before Miles can fully sparse together what’s happening, the world explodes into fire and ash. 

“Miles, Miles!” He lets out a groan and then a cough as consciousness slowly comes back to him, in aching and painful waves. Miles still isn’t used to how dialed up his senses have been getting, and sadly that also means that he can feel the pain in his limbs more acutely. Small little paws pat his cheek and with far too much effort he cracks open his eyes. 

Ana is in one of her favorite forms - a racoon - and lets out a sigh of relief as he groans and rolls over. Dust is clinging lightly to her, but not enough to be from more than a scrape or two. He’s almost sure that if he hadn’t been bit by that spider a fall like he’d just had would have killed him. 

The room is in complete disarray, beams and dust stick into the air. The lights are off, but something is filtering from somewhere, maybe outside, maybe another room. Miles doesn’t know, but it’s enough so that he can see the giant clawed hand that limply hangs out of the rubble. Ana does her best to help him stand and very carefully doesn’t mention the… the body that lies only a few feet from them.

Ana sees him first, and her gasp is what gets his attention.

There, in the middle of the light that is coming from somewhere, like a scene in a movie, is Spiderman. He is lying limply amongst the rubble, sout torn and frayed in some areas. On his chest rests a small animal of some pressed firmly against his chest. Miles moves over as quickly as he can, and as soon as his footsteps can be heard he sees the daemon flinch and quickly slips down into the rubble. Miles lurches forward on unstead feet and finally comes to a stop in front of Spiderman, falling to his knees.

“A-are you-”

“I’ll be okay.” Spiderman says, and Miles can see his eyes through a crack in the mask and that’s just… wrong. That’s incorrect. To his brain that just doesn’t seem right. The front of his suit is covered in a thick layer of Dust. Miles can feel Ana shiver as she tugs at his jacket. “I always get back up.” A cough rakes through his body causing his chest to spasm violently, and Miles could feel his breath catch as a plume of glittering golden Dust rose up from somewhere behind him. “Sorry about Star - she’s skittish around new people, especially when I’m in the suit.” He let out another cough, the eyes that Miles could see screwing shut in pain. “That cough can’t be good though.” 

Up above there’s a rustling and shadows cross the light, voices carrying down to where they are. Ana immediately turns into a lizard and crawls up Miles sleeve. He can see Spidermans’ jaw working before he takes a deep breath, eye suddenly hard and sharp.

“Listen, we don’t have much time, we need to team up.I need you to take this override key, swing up there, and use it. Push the button and blow it up. You need to hide your face. Don’t tell anyone who you are. No one can know - he’s got everyone in his pocket-”

“What?” Ana mutters in a panicked tone as Miles takes the flashdrive from his hands and they’re cold - he can feel how cold they are through the suit. 

“If he turns on the machine again everyone you know and love will disappear. Your family, your friends -  _ everyone _ . Promise me you’ll do this.”

“I promise.” Miles replied solemnly, his hand tightly wrapped around the key.

“Go! Destory the collider, get out of here! I’ll come and find you it’s…” Miles can feel him grit his teeth as another cough come on. 

“It’s going to be okay.” A soft feminine voice finishes, and Miles sees the small head of a ferret poking out from the rubble just above Spiderman’s shoulder. She gives a solemn nod, Dust puffing out of her fur with the movement. Miles thickly swallows, feeling as if the smoke in the air is caught in his throat as he turns away from Spiderman, quickly crawling up the pile of rubble and into the safety of the shadows. 

There are voices talking from somewhere below, from about where Spiderman is… Miles frantically raises his eyes up to the ceiling, spying the green button but… but it’s so high up. And he can’t get himself to stick on and off command yet, much less web sling up there. How is he supposed to… 

“Ah, that’s a no no.” Miles looks back over to Spiderman. Kingpin is this absolute hulk of a man, his wild boar daemon next to him giving a snort. In one of his giant meaty hands he is clutching Spiderman’s mask. There is something almost.. Sacreligious about it. To Miles, unmasking Spiderman almost seems as taboo as touching a Daemon.

Spiderman is old. And young. Somehow both. He’s definitely younger than his dad, but definitely old enough to be an Adult adult. Blond hair is somehow not what he had been expecting, but it doesn’t  _ not  _ fit. There are bruises and cuts on his face and a trickle of blood that’s making it’s way from somewhere up in his hairline across his jawline. They’re saying things, Miles is dimly aware of this. But his breathing is heavy and he can feel Ana’s frantic heartbeats from where she pressed up against his chest. He firmly forces himself to focus, to listen in - Spiderman is going to get up any second now and swig out here, any second now. And he needs to be ready to follow him. Any second-

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Spiderman grits out, and Miles can the pain in his face. A small light blur emerges from the shadows and protectively crouches on Spiderman’s chest, hissing and spitting at Kingpin. The ferret is white and light brown, and with every move it makes Dust slides off of it. Like gold or miniature stars. 

“It won’t work.” Daemon says, voice already weaker than when Miles had heard it earlier. “They’re gone, Kingpin.” There’s a beat of silence as the words hand in the air. Kingpin’s shoulders shake for a moment, and then his giant hands raise in fists, at least the size of Mile’s head, and they sweep down onto Spiderman’s chest, breaking ribcage and Daemon alike. A cloud of Dust rises into the air. Just like that, it’s over.

Bile rises up in Miles throat and he takes a step back, eyes wide and unwitting tears threatening to spill out. To have a daemon killed at the hands, the literal hands, of another… He takes a step back and a piece of pipe clatters. All heads turn towards him. 

Miles runs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Miles - Anavaino - unsettled
> 
> Peter Parker - Starestros - ferret
> 
> William Fisk - ??? - wild boar
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and are having a lovely day! I do hope to do more for this series at some point! Until then I hope you are all doing well!


End file.
